


And Who Are You?

by SherenaRenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is called Jaehaerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherenaRenee/pseuds/SherenaRenee
Summary: Jon Snow is growing up in Winterfell with his siblings and everyone is happy until something tragic happens. This event will change the Stark family forever.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by. This is my first attempt at a Jonsa, well Game of Thrones, fanfic. Typically, I just read them or I write for myself, but I decided to share this one with others! Now, I’m sure how long chapters will be, I’m an author who likes to get the point, and I also like a bunch of fluff. 
> 
> I am also unsure of how long this will be. I usually write whenever I’m in the mood to write. If I get a different idea, I will definitely let everyone know. Another thing, I usually incorporate real life situations within my stories, so I will definitely put warning for whenever that happens. 
> 
> Happy reading!

As Eddard Stark, or Ned as he liked to be called, rode into Winterfell with a babe in his arms, his new bride, Catelyn, immediately thought the worse. Ned saw the look on Catelyn’s face as he dismounted from his horse with a raven-haired babe in his arms. 

Catelyn feels rage. She stands here to welcome her Lord husband home with their new babe in her arms, only for her to see him with another woman’s child. She turns to walk away from him, but he gently grabs her arm. 

“Lady Catelyn, we must speak. This cannot wait,” he tells her as he passes the raven-haired babe to a wet nurse. Catelyn stares at the babe full of hate. How could the honourable Ned Stark betray her in such a way? How could he break his vow to her? 

“This is Robb,” she says as she is holding the auburn haired babe in her eyes. The babe has the Tully look. Red hair and blue eyes. 

“He’s perfect. Hello little Robb, I’m Father.” Ned says to the babe in his wife’s arms. Catelyn reminds his that he wished to speak to her, Ned suggests that they speak in his solar. 

As they walk through Winterfell, Catelyn feels as everyone knows that her husband has brought home a bastard. Catelyn immediately begins to think that her husband wishes to put his bastard above his trurborn son; Catelyn will not stand for it. She will let him know as soon as they reach his solar. 

Upon feeling his solar, Catelyn feels as though she will explode with all of the building rage that she feels inside of her. As soon as the door to solar closes, she begins to scream at him.

“How dare you bring your bastard here?! How could break your vow to me?! You bring your bastard here to shame me for what you’ve done?! You mean to place him above Robb? Above your truebron son?” she seethes. 

“He is not a bastard,” Ned says quietly. Catelyn faces etches into confusion. 

“What are you saying? You mean to claim that bastard boy as your son?”

“Lyanna and Rhegar were married. The marriage between Rhegar Targaryen and Elia Martell was annulled. Rhegar and my sister ran off together because they loved each other. The babe that I’ve brought home is a product of the love that they shared for each other. I couldn’t save Lyanna. She was dying when I got to her, but she made me promise that I would protect him. If that means that I have to rise him as my bastard, then I will,” he says. 

“But your father and brother?” 

“They died at the hands of the Mad King. They were under the assumption that Lyanna had been kidnapped and raped by Rhegar, but that was never the case.”

“What’s his name?”

“Jaehaerys Targaryen.” With a gasp Catelyn finally realizes why Ned brought him here.

“He’s the true heir to the Iron Throne. He’s the king! Jaehaerys of house Targaryen, third of his name. King of the andals, rhonar, and the first men. The Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, protector of the realm...” Catelyn trails off in silence. She is stunned and suddenly feels shame for her behaviour.

“Robbert cannot know of his true heritage. We will raise Jon as our son. I must apologise for my earlier outburst. I understand that it isn’t Jon’s fault. Write to Robbert. Ask him to legitimatise Jon,” she says quietly. 

“Are you sure?” Ned asks her. Catelyn debates with herself and she knows that it is the right thing to do.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Ned revealed the truth about Jon to Catelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate it. I’m super nervous to post more chapters of this fic. Since I’ve posted these first two chapters, I want to make sure that I have at least three more finished before I post chapter three. 
> 
> I’m not sure how to respond to comments yet, but I will learn! Also, I’m honestly just making this up as I go. I have an idea in my head, and somehow I’m going to make this story end out to my idea. 
> 
> Happy reading!

It has been two years since Lord Stark brought baby Jon home to Winterfell. Ever since he has revealed the truth to his lady wife, she has been a mother to the young Targaryen. She cares for him as she cares for Robb, their trueborn son. 

The two boys have been inseparable since they first came in contact with one another. Wherever one goes, the other follows. Their second name days have just passed and they are beginning to speak more. Robb can say more words than Jon at the moment, but of the boys can manage to get the other’s attention when needed. 

The two children are currently in their father’s solar with their parents. The Starks decided to have a family meal tonight. Catelyn watches with a smile on her face as her two boys cover their faces in food that has missed their mouths. Robb’s auburn hair illuminates in the light coming from the hearth. Jon, her sweet Jon, was quietly sitting beside his brother eating his food. It has worried Catelyn with how quiet her son is, but she believes that he speak more when he is ready. 

“Okay boys, are you all done?” she asks her sons. 

“Me finish,” says the tiny voice of Robb.

“Jon?”

“Finish,” he says quietly. Catelyn smiles and gives his dark hair a ruffle. She sees a tiny smile appear on Jon’s face. 

“Alright, it’s time for you two to have a bath and then bed.” Both of the boys groan. Bath time has never been successful with these two. 

“Papa help?” Robb asks his mother. Catelyn looks to her husband waiting to hear his answer. 

“Sure, I’ll help. Then I’ll tell you both a story while you fall asleep. Does that sound okay to you both?” Both children eagerly nod their heads. They love when their father tells them stories. 

“Alright you two, go play for a bit while we clean up a bit,” Catelyn says. The two boys sit in the floor in front of the fire and play with their wooden knights. The parents smile at the boys before they attempt to clean the mess that their boys had made during their supper. 

Whilst the two boys are playing, one of Jon’s wooden knights gets knocked closer to the fire. Jon crawls to retrieve his toy, but he stops. The toddler feels the heat coming from the fire, it feels if it is calling out to him. He reaches his tiny hand out to touch the flames, but he only feels a little heat. 

As Catelyn turns her attention to the boys, she sees Jon’s hand in the fire. She lets out a scream and races for him. 

“Jon Stark! What are you doing?! Are you hurt?!” Jon hold out his hand, and it makes Catelyn freeze. “Ned,” she calls in a quiet, but eerie voice. Ned is still standing in shock. He has a feeling, but he is praying to the Gods that it isn’t true.

“Is he burned?” he asks. 

“No.” Ned sighs. His feeling was right; his son is a true dragon. 

“What are we do to?” Catelyn asks her husband.

“The only thing we can do. When he is older, we will tell him about his heritage. For now, we must watch him carefully. I fear the that the dragon will awaken soon.”

As Catelyn takes the boys to their chambers to have a bath, she cannot stop thinking about Jon’s hand. Catelyn has to learn to accept the truth, but can she? Jon is her son. He is a wolf. Although cannot deny that he is also a dragon. She smiles to herself. He’s a dragonwolf.

“My little dragonwolf,” she says as she gives her sons their bath. 

“Drwagon?” Jon asks curiously.

“Yes my son. You’re my little dragonwolf.” Jon shakes his head.

“No drwagon. Wolf.” 

“Yes, you are a indeed a wolf.” But are you more dragon than wolf?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope that everyone has been well during this time. I’ve just finished this chapter and I will start the others as soon as I get some sleep. It’s currently 06:48 am where I am and I haven’t slept yet. 
> 
> Anyway, with this chapter I wanted to give a little more insight to Robb and Jon’s relationship as brothers and best friends. This is more of a filler chapter while I do some more research because I need things to be as accurate as possible. Enjoy the chapter! Happy reading!

After their bath, Catelyn put the two boys into the beds only for them to get up to play while they wait for their father. They like when their father tells them stories; he tells the best stories. All of stories that they hear about the North, the Kings of Winter, or the First Men. They are always intrigued with such stories. 

As the boys wait for their father to come tell them their story, they play together on the floor. Everything is normal until Robb remembers what he saw in his father’s solar. 

“Jon, what happen? Why touch fire? Why you no burn?” Robb asks his brother. Without looking up from his toys, Jon says,

“Me don’t know. Fire keep calling me.” 

“Fire call you? Why only Jon? Why no me too?” Robb says sadly. 

“Don’t know, Robb.” Robb huffs in annoyance. A look of hurt flashes across his face and he begins to cry.

“No sad. I sowrry!” Jon exclaims. Seeing his brother sad, makes Jon sad and he too starts to cry. 

Whistling while walking the corridor, Eddard hears his sons wailing and races to their chamber. Opening the door, he sees the two boys sitting on the floor with tears streaming down their faces. 

“My sons, it’s okay,” he says as he picks both boys up. “What’s happened?” he asks them gently.

“I sad,” Robb says with a sniffle.

“Why are you sad, my son?” Robb’s bottom lip pokes out as his eyes get watery again. 

“Fire call Jon. Fire no call me.” Ned feels his entire body grow cold. 

“Jon?”

“Fire call me. I put hand in it. No burn me.” he says. “Papa saw, right?” he asks Ned.

“Yes I saw, but you shouldn’t put your hand in fire. I understand that it didn’t burn you, but please don’t do it again. Robb, do not be sad my boy, when you are older you will find that other things call to you that may not call to your brother.” he explains to the toddlers. Both toddlers nod their heads and dry their tears with their hands. 

“Story?” Jon asks. With a smile on his face, Ned puts both boys into their beds and find a stool to sit on. He tells them the story of King Torrhen Stark, the last King of Winter. As he tells the boys of how Torrhen saw Aegon the Conqueror along with his wives and their dragons coming, Jon perks up. 

“Drwagon?” 

“Yes, they all rode dragons. Aegon rode Balerion the Black Dread, Rhaenys rode Myraxes, and Visenya rode Vhagar. Out of the three dragons, Balerion was the biggest.” 

“How big?” Robb asks.

“Balerion was so large that his wings could cast a shadow over an entire city.” Both boys look astonished at what they just heard their father say. 

Robb asks his father to continue with the story and he does. He tells them how King Torrhen became the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North once he bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen. The two children settle in their beds and close their eyes. That night, their minds are filled with dreams of dragons meeting wolves.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I do apologize for the long wait. I started writing this on my laptop versus on my phone. I have also started my summer classes, so I will try to update when I can. Enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!

Ever since the night Jon put his hand into the fire, Ned has been watching his son more closely. The boy is only three years of age, but he already possesses characteristics of both of his true parents. He is quiet like Rhaegar and loves music. His looks seem to be from Lyanna, but there are hints of Rhaegar in his facial features. He has Lyanna’s dark hair and those Stark gray eyes, but his nose is Rhaegar’s. Rhaegar had the features of his ancestors from Old Valyria, as did most of the Targaryens. 

Ned looks down on both Jon and Robb from the bannerments as the two boys are chasing each other around the courtyard of Winterfell. A smile comes to Ned’s face as he hears the small giggles of his two sons. The boys bring joy to his life. He loves seeing them play together as brothers. The boys are truly the best of friends and it warms Ned’s heart. Feeling a hand come up on his shoulder, Ned turns to find his beautiful auburn-haired lady wife smiling at him with a hand on her growing belly that is swollen with the child that she and Ned made from love. 

“My beautiful Southern wife,” he says in a teasing manner. Catelyn rolls eyes as she stands to her husband and watch their children play together. 

“Those two will be a handful when they are older,” Catelyn says with a smile on her face. 

“Aye, they will. Whatever one does, the other follows. They’re like magnets; they must always be together.” 

“Do you think they will still be that way when the babe comes? It has always been the two of them; Ned I don’t want my sons thinking that we have or will ever abandon them,” Catelyn says sternly. 

“Catelyn, they will know that we love them just as we will love the babe once they get here,” Ned says as he kisses Catelyn on her forehead. They turn back to watch the boys just as they see Robb run into the wooden pole which helps hold the bannerments up, while Jon trips over a rock. The two children immediately burst into wails, as their parents rush to retrieve them. Catelyn rushes to Jon while Ned goes to Robb. The boys are both bruised and muddied, therefore Catelyn calls for a bath for both of them. 

“I have a hurt Mother,” Jon tells her through his subsided tears. Catelyn pulls Jon to her and whispers sweet soothing words to him. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Ned asks as he and tear-stricken faced Robb joins them. 

“We played. We chased each other. I ran and tripped over rock. I have a hurt now, Father. Look,” Jon says as he points to his knee. Ned rolls the boy’s pant leg up to see a nasty looking scrape. 

“And you Robb?” 

“Jon and I ran. He ran over the rock and I hit the wood. Do I have a hurt on my head?” Chuckling, Ned answers his son. 

“No son, you’re not bleeding; you will have a slight bruise and a headache for a while.” Robb crosses his arms and pouts. With small smiles on Ned and Catelyn’s faces, they take their boys inside the keep to get cleaned up and to have supper. Jon holds his mother’s hand as they walk, while Catelyn keeps a hand on her belly. 

——————————————— 

After the family has supper together in Ned’s solar, Robb has a question for his parents. 

“Will you still love us when the babe is here?” Catelyn stops her sewing and looks to Ned with tears welling up in her Tully blue eyes. Catelyn opens her arms to both boys who coming running into them. 

“You are my sons; I will always love you. Both of you, no matter what happens or however many siblings you may have. Is that understood?” she says sternly. Looking at the floor, both children nod their heads in response. She pulls them close to her and wraps her arms around them. Ned looks on in awe of his wife. She really is a wonderful mother to their sons. 

“I want you both to promise me, that you will never think that I don't love you. Do you promise?” Looking up at her smiling, the children agree to the promise that they have made with their mother. 

Later that night, Jon feels happy that his mother still loved him. He doesn’t ever want to think about if she didn’t love him. Jon slides out of his bed to see his brother still asleep. He shakes him awake and suggests that they sleep in their parents' bed. With sleep still in his eyes, Robb follows his older brother out of the room, and they head to their parents’ chambers. 

They walk through the dark quiet halls of Winterfell as the castle sleeps. The stone floors feel cool on their small feet as they are moving through the keep. They see a flash of movement through the torchlight near their parents’ chamber and coil into the wall. Unlike the floor, the walls are warm due to the hot springs that Winterfell sits upon. Noticing that it was only a guard, the boys continue until they are outside of the door. Jon slowly opens the door, trying to make a little noise as possible. Robb and Jon quickly enter the chamber go to the foot of their parents’ bed. They stand on the trunk that is placed there and climb into bed with their parents. Jon is next to Catelyn and Robb is next to Ned. Facing each other, both boys close their eyes to go to sleep. 

Opening his eyes, Ned sees that his two sons have climbed into with he and his lady wife. Ned turns and wraps his arm around the three of them. He smiles as he sees his family all squished together in this one bed. Ned never thought that he would have a family. When Ashara threw herself off that cliff, it broke Ned. Then finding out that his father and brother died at the hands of the Mad King and that he was then betrothed to the woman that his brother was supposed to marry... This is something that Ned never thought would happen to him, but for what it’s worth, he is proud that he has his family. He only wishes that his family member that have passed could see it. 

“I love you all so much,” he whispers to his growing little family. Taking one last look at them, he closes his eyes and falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wanted to post this chapter because we need something positive right now. I don't want to get too political, but I do want to say something. I am from the United States, and I am a young black woman. I have always been afraid due to seeing events like right now happen a lot. I am a twenty year old black American woman and I will never stop speaking for my people. If anyone is unaware as to what is happening in the United States right now, please look into it. That is all I ask.
> 
> Now, this chapter is slightly longer than usual. If you all would like for me to write longer chapters, please say so. I will try my hardest to make them longer. I do hope that you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

The day that babe is born, the bells of Winterfell ring for all to hear. The baby girl has her mother’s Tully features, but she is of the North. Lady Catelyn Tully Stark is smiling a tired smile as her auburn-haired baby girl is placed onto her chest by the midwife. The baby has short wisps of bright red hair that matches perfectly against her pale skin. Despite being tired after a long labour, Catelyn feels overjoyed; she only wishes to see her family now. 

Robb and Jon have been in their chamber playing together. Their mother is supposed to be having the baby today, but they don’t know how long it will take. Jon hopes that his mother is okay. He is excited to meet his new sibling, but he wonders how his mother is doing. Jon remembers the promise that they made, but there is a small part of the young boy that is still afraid to lose his mother’s love. 

Robb is watching his older brother as they play together on the floor of their chamber. Robb wonders if their new sibling will look like Jon or himself. He wonders if the babe will have his hair and Jon’s eyes or Jon’s hair and his own eyes. Will the baby like him? Will the baby like Jon? Will they all be able to play together? Robb has so many questions that he would like answered. 

“Jon?” Robb calls out to his brother. 

“Yes?" asks Jon. 

“Do you think Mother will keep her promise?” Robb asks shyly. 

“I think she will; she has to. She’s our mother.” Jon tells his younger brother. Robb’s silence makes Jon believe that Robb is okay with his answer. 

Growing bored with playing with their wooden knights, the boys decide to play with toy wooden swords. They are pretending that they are knights who must protect a castle. Whilst becoming absorbed into their game, they don’t realize that their father has entered their room. 

“I got you!” Jon exclaims. 

“No, you didn’t!” Robb shouts. They start to go back and forth until their father speaks up. 

“Well, now that you two are finished, would you like to meet your new sibling?” Ned asks the boys. Eagerly nodding their heads, the boys began to rush out of their door to go to see their mother and new sibling. 

Running through the halls of Winterfell, the boys are feeling excited. People are busy rushing about the keep, orders are being shouted, and bells are still ringing announcing the birth of the new Stark baby. Following the path which leads to their parent's chambers, the boys run ahead of their father who must tell them to slow down. The overly excited boys wait for their father to reach them as they stand outside of the door which leads to where their mother is located. As soon as Ned opens the door, the children happily run inside to see their mother and new sibling. 

Catelyn’s attention turns the sound of numerous footsteps rapidly approaching her. She turns to see her two boys who have stopped in their footsteps. They see the baby in her arms, and they have curious looks on their faces. Catelyn tells the boys to come closer to where she is, but they look scared. Jon wonders if the baby will break if he touches her, and Robb is only wondering who does the baby looks like. Ned urges the boys and himself forward as his lady wife had previously mentioned. 

“Boys, I want you to meet your new baby sister.” Catelyn says. The boys move closer to the baby girl to get a better look at her. She looks exactly like their mother. 

“What’s her name?” Robb asks. Catelyn looks to Ned who is already staring at her. 

“Well, that’s the problem. She doesn’t have a name yet. I was hoping that maybe you two could help name her,” Catelyn says. A toothy grin spreads across both children's faces. While Jon is thinking hard for a name for his new sister, Robb already has one. 

“Alysanne!” Robb shouts. Taking a good look at the baby girl, Ned slightly shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so son,” Ned says. Robb holds a look of sadness on his face. Jon is still thinking hard on a name, but he still hasn’t come up with one. 

“Jenny?” Catelyn suggests. The family looks at her and shakes their heads. Jenny is beautiful name, but due to the song the name isn’t used much anymore. The story behind the song is too sad, so people don’t want to name their baby girls Jenny. 

“Sansa,” Jon says. The parents look at their son in wonder. Where did he come up with such a name? 

“Tis a good name. It’s strong and Northern. Lady wife?” Looking down at the baby girl in her arms, Catelyn sees that there is a small smile on the babe’s face. 

“Her name is Sansa Stark.” 

_________________________________________________ 

It has been six moons since baby Sansa was born. She has captured the hearts of everyone at Winterfell, especially Jon. Jon has been a very tentative older brother to Sansa. He makes sure that she is okay, talks to her, tells her stories, and is always the first one to get to her if she cries in the night. There are times where Catelyn finds Jon just sitting next to baby Sansa and telling her the things that they can do together when she is older. 

It warms Catelyn’s heart to see the how the older children are getting along with Sansa. Catelyn sees how much they love her. Every morning they ask to see her before they go off to play. Sansa smiles and giggles when she is around her brothers. She always has them wrapped around her finger; they would do anything for her. 

While Catelyn is attending to people during the day, Sansa is with her a maid or sometimes she is placed on Catelyn’s hip. Seeing the Lady of Winterfell carrying a babe on her hip isn’t a new thing; Lady Catelyn did the same with both Robb and Jon. Lady Catelyn and Sansa are walking through the courtyard of Winterfell when they see the boys. Robb and Jon stop what they are doing to rush over to their mother and baby sister. They place a kiss on Catelyn’s hand, and she leans down so that they may kiss Sansa’s forehead. 

After doing such, the boys go back to playing and Lady Catelyn goes to the library with Sansa. Sansa babbles to her mother as they are walking to the library. Catelyn plans on reading to Sansa. Walking into the library, the Lady of Winterfell finds the maester of Winterfell in the library. Greeting the maester, the lady pulls out a chair and sets her baby girl firmly in her lap. 

“Is there a specific book that you are looking for, my lady?” Maester Luwin asks. 

“I wish for Sansa to hear a story of knights and maidens, a happy story,” Catelyn says smiling. Nodding, Maester Luwin goes to retrieve a book in the description that Lady Catelyn has asked for. Once he has found the book, he returns to Catelyn. He gives her the book with a smile on his face and leaves Catelyn to her storytelling.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you all have been well. I do apologize for the long wait in between chapters, I am trying to make them longer. Next chapter will be a few weeks, I have finals coming up, so I have to study.  
> Happy reading!
> 
> SIDENOTE: If it the words in the chapter are still spaced out, please let me know. I’ve tried to fix it, but I’m unsure of what else to do. I may just have to reupload this chapter.

It has been six years since the rebellion. The last surviving Targaryen family members are living in exile across the Narrow Sea. Robbert has been a good king so far, but rumors have been circulating that he and his wife, Cersei Lannister have been having problems trying to produce another heir for the throne. The child that they do have together looks more Lannister, than Baratheon. The boy, Joffrey, is golden haired and green eyed just as his mother. The boy may be part stag, but he acts every bit of a lion. Along with the problem of producing another heir, there has also been rumors of people continuing to call Robbert “usurper” and that people have been drinking secret toast to the Targaryen heir across the seas. 

It has been no secret that Robbert holds no love for the woman who he calls his wife. Robbert stills mourns the loss of his beloved Lyanna Stark, his best friend’s sister. Lyanna was the love of Robbert’s life; they were betrothed until that silver hair dragon, Rhaegar Targaryen, kidnapped her and raped her. Robbert still remembers the day that Rhaegar crowned Lyanna as the queen of love and beauty at the tourney. Robbert scan still feel his blood boil whenever he thinks about how the Targaryen prince took the woman that he loved from him. 

Being married to Lyanna would be much different than being married to Cersei Lannister. Robbert wouldn’t despise his wife as he does now. Robbert will never forget the day that he killed Rhaegar. The battle has been long, and Robbert had chased Rhaegar down on his horse. Robbert wanted justice for Lyanna and for himself. Rheagar was a good swordsman, but when Robbert smashed his war hammer against the chest of Rhaegar, Robbert knew that he was going to win. Robbert can still see the red rubies fall from Rhaegar’s armour and scattering around as the crown prince fell to the ground. 

Ending House Targaryen is Robbert’s dream; it’s his pride and joy in knowing that he is the man who killed Rhaegar Targaryen. Robbert only wishes that he had the exact location of the last two Targaryens, Viserys and Daenerys. He wants them dead; it doesn’t matter that they are children, they are Targaryens. In the mind of Robbert, Targaryens are evil and must be stopped. He also believes that all Targaryens have madness in them. What if the two Targaryens across the seas become as mad as their father, Aerys II? What if they try to take Robbert’s kingdoms from him? Robbert is the king and if any Targaryen tries to stop him, he will have them killed. 

The dragon family makes his blood boil, but when he thinks of his beloved Lyanna and her brother, he smiles a bit. His sweet Lyanna has been gone for six years, and it’s been six years since he’s seen his best friend, Ned. Despite the few correspondences through raves, it isn’t the same as when they were both being fostered by Jon Arryn. Oh, how Robbert misses those days. He misses the friendship, the brotherhood, that he and Ned had. It is true that Robbert has two younger brothers, Stannis and Renly Baratheon, but Ned Stark is the brother that he chose. 

The last raven that the king received from Winterfell states that Lady Stark had given birth to another baby girl. The baby girl was to be called Arya. The Starks have four children in six years, although they technically have three. The boy that Ned named after Jon Arryn came home with Ned after the rebellion. Robbert would have guessed that his southern lady wife hated the child, but that was not the case. It was her who wanted Ned’s son to be legitimized in the first place. She loved the child and considers him her son. Ned says that Arya looks like Jon, who also looks like his father. It makes Robbert smile in knowing that some of his best friend’s children have the typical Stark look. It makes him wonder though. What would a child from Lyanna look like? Robbert will never know. 

_____________________________________

In Winterfell, little Lady Sansa Stark has been following her mother around for most of the day. Despite Sansa only being three, almost four years of age she is truly her mother’s daughter. She is already a proper southern lady even though she is of the North. Sansa has a baby sister called Arya who looks like Jon but doesn’t act like him. Although Arya is only a babe still, she has shown that she will be a handful when she is older. Sansa tries to play with her, but Arya only cries whenever Sansa does; this always leaves Sansa to play with her older brothers. 

Sansa adores her older brothers, Robb and Jon. The three of them have a very close bond between them. Sansa knows that her brothers would do anything for her. One of Sansa’s favourite things to do with her brothers is play maidens and monsters. She also loves when they tell her stories. Sansa’s favourite story is about Queen Naerys and Aemon the Dragonknight. No matter how many times she hears the story, she still listens as if it’s the first time. 

Whenever Robb tells Sansa a story, she listens to what he says, but she can’t but laugh at how Robb’s voice changes in certain places. Sometimes his voice gets bigger and other times it’s smaller. Jon does the same when telling stories to Sansa, but he also does some demonstrations for her; therefore, Jon is her favourite storyteller, although little Sansa would never say that to Robb. She doesn’t want to hurt him. 

“Sansa?” her mother calls out to her. 

“Yes, Mother?” says the little voice of Sansa. Lady Catelyn has been attending to rations and stores for most of the day and Sansa had been with her. Sansa had been entertained by her dolls and one of the servants of Winterfell. 

“Are you alright, my sweet girl?” Catelyn asks her daughter softly. 

“I miss Robb and Jon,” she says with her eyes downcast. It is then that her mother makes a suggestion that makes a smile spread across Sansa’s face. Getting out the chair that she was sitting in, Sansa races across the room to grab her mother’s hand. After getting to her mother, Sansa quickly walks to the door of her mother’s solar and waits for her to open it. When the door is opened, Sansa waits for her mother to grab her hand as they being to walk to find the boys. 

As they are walking through the family quarters of the keep, a servant stops them. She says that Arya had started to cry and wants to be fed. With the new change of plans, Sansa goes with her mother to Arya’s chambers. Upon entering the bedchamber, Sansa covers her ears due to Arya’s wailing. Sansa watches with curiosity as their mother coddles Arya to her chest and rocks her back and forth. Arya starts to settle down and Sansa removes her hands from her ears. Catelyn stands up with Arya still in her arms and stretches out one her hands to Sansa. Taking her mother’s large hand in her small one, Sansa gently pulls Catelyn towards the opened door of Arya’s chambers. 

Continuing their journey, Sansa feels at excited at getting to see her brothers. Without realizing it, Catelyn has let Sansa walk ahead of her as she was stopped by someone asking her a question. Sansa knows where she is going, she is happily walking through the castle as people are stopping to greet her. A person who works in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to ask Sansa where she was going; Sansa happily told the older woman that she was going outside to see her brothers. 

Making her way outside, people slightly bow to Sansa as she is walking over to where her brothers should be. She sees them and stands back a bit to watch as they train with wooden swords. Sansa watches in amazement as Robb and another young boy clash their wooden swords against each other's. She continues to watch as Robb ducks when the other boy takes swing at him with the wooden sword. The other boy lurches forward and Robb is able to swiftly go behind him and hold his sword to his neck. Smiling in both amusement and amazement, Sansa loudly claps her hands signaling her presence to Ser Roderick and her brothers. 

“Lady Sansa,” Ser Roderick greets to the small child. 

“Sansa!” her brothers exclaim while dropping their swords to rush over to her. When they reach her, Robb is quick to pull Sansa into a hug, which is then followed by Jon. 

“What are you doing out here?” Robb asks. 

“Where is Mother?” Jon asks. 

“I missed you,” Sansa answers simply. Smiling, her brothers wrap her into a tight hug with a promise to play with her after their training. Instead of going back inside of the castle with her mother and sister, Sansa decides to stay outside while her brothers continue with their training. 

\--------------------------

After the brothers finished their training, they decided to play a game of monsters and maidens with Sansa. Sansa is happily playing the maiden that is in distress, while Robb plays the monster, and Jon defends Sansa. Sansa is filled with laughter and joy as she watches Robb try to get to her, but Jon is blocking him. 

“Fowl beast, you will not take the fair maiden!” Jon yells out Robb. 

“I will have her!” Robb yells back. 

“Jon, save me! Don’t let the beast take me.” Sansa says to him. 

“I’ll always protect you,” he says to her. For some reason, this makes Sansa smile even more. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I apologize for the long wait. I have been doing a lot of research for the beginning part of this chapter, and I have been dealing with writer's block; therefore this chapter is probably trash. I am not sure when the next chapter is coming, but the real story begins soon. Happy reading!

It has been nine years since Robbert Baratheon claimed the iron throne from himself. It has been nine years of peace, until now. Balon Greyjoy has decided to rebel from the crown; he has proclaimed himself the king of the Iron Islands. Due to this, Lord Eddard Stark has been required to leave Winterfell for yet another war. Ned hates to leave his family behind, but Robbert has ordered him to go to Pyke, therefore he must obey his king’s commands. He must go to the Iron Islands. The islands are not like the mainland, they are different. 

Of the seven major islands that make up the Iron Islands, the smallest islet is called Lonely Light. It is the most distant and takes the longest to travel to. The largest island is called Great Wyk and is the only island where certain noble houses get their wealth from land rather than the sea. The small but rocky islands can be swept away by the strongest storms with powerful winds. They have poor soil and barely any natural resources. However, the very few poor crop fields that they do have on the islands are plowed by thralls due to their rocky soil. 

The Iron Islands, though less populated than the other kingdoms, are made up of several smaller islands in which the Greyjoy family are their rulers. Once upon a time, the people of the Iron Islands had claim to the mainland through their control over the Riverlands. Despite this, the history of the Iron Islands goes back further than their control over the Riverlands. There was a time where House Greyjoy didn’t rule the Iron Islands; they were ruled by a house from the island of Orkmont named House Hoare before Aegon and sister-wives conquered them. Before House Hoare ruled, a different house ruled; House Greyiron. 

The extinct house of House Greyiron was known as being the first High Kings of the Iron Islands since the Grey King. The first High King was a man called Urras Greyiron. When Urras died, his song Erich I Greyiron claimed the throne as his own but was forced to step down when being threatened for not allowing the kingsmoot to choose a new king. High Kings were chosen between the lords and captains in the kingsmoot; house Greyiron had thirty-eight High Kings chosen. This tradition is something that continued for centuries after Erich I Greyiron. After ruling for a thousand years, House Greyiron came to an end due to the alliance of the Andals and the other houses of the Iron Islands. The End of House Greyiron meant that another house would into power and that was House Hoare. 

House Hoare, also known as the Black Blood or Black Line, is another house from the Iron Islands that eventually became extinct. Despite originally being from the island of Orkmont, House Hoare built their castle on the island of Great Wyk. When they moved to Fairmarket and Harrenhal, which is in the Riverlands, they became Kings of the Isles and the Rivers. The day that Harrenhal was completed is the day that House Hoare became extinct. Harrenhal took forty years to construct just for it to be destroyed the day that Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives came to Westeros. Aegon commanded Balerion to burn Harrenhal while Harren and his sons were still inside. To this very day the different inhabitants of Harrenhal have allegedly heard or seen the ghost of Harren the Black and his sons. One way or another any house that has occupied Harrenhal has become extinct, perhaps it is the doing of the ghost of Harren the Black. 

Since the extinction of House Hoare, House Greyjoy has become the new rulers of the Iron Islands. The first member if House Greyjoy to become Lord of the Iron Islands was Vickon Greyjoy, who was the head of House Greyjoy. Lord Vickon supported Aegon I Targaryen. Although he may have been called a fool by others for his actions, he remained loyal to Aegon. Vickon Greyjoy commanded that the practice of reaving be confined to distant shores, as well as forbidding his men to reave the shores of the Seven Kingdoms. It has been said that he has angered the priests of the Drowned Gods by allowing the Faith of the Seven to return to the Iron Islands. 

The policies that Vickon Greyjoy made held up throughout many different Lords of the Iron Islands; all except for one. Balon Greyjoy declaring himself King of the Iron Islands means that he is in an open rebellion against King Robbert. Under Balon’s lordship, the Iron Islands have returned to the Old Way of doing things. They have returned to reaving and raiding. Balon believes that this is the true way of the people of the Iron Islands. The Ironborn may have received early praise and glory due to their victory when they burnt the fleet at Lannisport, but the triumph was short lived. 

Rodrik Greyjoy, Balon’s eldest son, died during the storming of Seaguard. Maron, the second eldest son, died defending Pyke. With his fleet and forces defeated, Balon Greyjoy has been forced to bend the knee and re-swear fealty to King Robbert. As punishment for being in an open rebellion against the new king, Balon must allow his youngest son, Theon to become a hostage and ward of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Knowing that he had no choice, Balon agreed to the terms and he knows that he will never see his son again. 

Eddard has been thinking about all the events that have replayed in his mind since leaving Winterfell to put an end to this rebellion. He could never imagine having one of his sons being taken from him as a punishment. The boys mean everything to Ned, he cannot fathom a world without them, a world without any of his children. He is currently on his way back to Winterfell; he has been away for a few months and he misses his family dearly. Ned wonders how they are faring and how they will adjust to their house guest. 

————————————————————————— 

In Winterfell, Lady Catelyn has been trying to take care of her children as well as Jon who is sick. Every night Catelyn sits beside his bed, holding his hand, and praying to the Seven that her son gets better. Catelyn cannot imagine what her world would be like without Jon. With tears streaming down her tired face, Catelyn asks the Mother to not take her son from her. She asks the Mother for mercy for how she initially treated Jon. She prays to the Father to protect Jon and the rest of their family. Catelyn asks of the Smith to give strength to fight his sickness. When she is finished with her prayers, she places a gentle kiss on Jon’s forehead. 

During the day whilst Jon lies in his sick bed, Catelyn attends to her duties as the Lady of Winterfell while the other children continue to go to their lessons in between checking on Jon. Out of all of the children, the one who worries the most about Jon is Sansa. When Jon first became ill, Sansa cried because she believed that the Gods were coming to take her brother away from her. Seeing Sansa cry the way that she did made Arya begin to cry as well. Robb checks on Jon every hour to see if there are any changes and so far, there hasn’t been. 

With Ned being away with Robber to put an end to the Greyjoy Rebellion and Jon being on his sick bed, Catelyn has been more stressed than usual. She knows that she should take a break for the sake of the babe that is growing in her womb, but she cannot. With help from Maester Luwin, Catelyn is managing to care for Winterfell and her children; she only wishes that Ned was here too. She prays that he comes home soon; he will be surprised by much her stomach has swollen and how big the children have gotten since he’s been away. 

Catelyn hopes that Jon recovers before then, he loves his father very much. The relationship that Ned and Jon have is the relationship that most men longed to have with their father. In truth Ned and Catelyn are Jon’s aunt and uncle, but they love him as if he were their own son. The way that Ned and Jon talk with each other, how they move, even down to their mannerisms; they are much of the same. Despite his relationship with Ned, Jon has always been closer to Catelyn. To her, Jon is still her little dragonwolf. He’s still the same little boy that would follow her around the keep wanting her to hold him, or when he’d climb into bed with her and Ned and he’d snuggle up to Catelyn. 

“Mama? What tinkin bout?” asks they tiny voice of Arya. Smiling lightly down at the small toddler, she tells her that she is thinking about their family. 

“Papa come home?” Arya asks. 

“He will be home soon,” Catelyn says to Arya soothingly. Catelyn looks around the room that they are in. All of the children are with Catelyn as she sits beside the unconscious Jon in between their lessons. When it is time for the children to go back, they all take turn hugging Jon and giving their mother a kiss on her cheek. After staying for a little while longer, Catelyn begins to leave for solar when she stops in her tracks. Without turning around, Catelyn hears the gasping of air and the sound of a raspy voice. 

“Mother.”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize for the long overdue chapter (writer's block was kicking my butt.) I hope to have the next chapter to y'all soon since I'm writing again. Let me know what y'all think in the comments; I'd love to hear y'alls input and ideas.  
> Enjoy the chapter. Also please forgive any misspelling or grammatical errors I was too excited to post this chapter. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Catelyn freezes in her place as she hears that voice call for her again. Were her prayers heard? Have the Gods finally listened to Catelyn Tully Stark? Has her beloved son come back to her? The Gods must have shown mercy to her son. 

“Mother,” he says again in his raspy voice. Turning to face him, Catelyn watches as he tries to sit up; she rushes to his side to help him. 

“My sweet Jon. It seems that the Gods have not forsaken me; how they have returned you to me,” Catelyn says as she hugs her son. She kisses his head as she helps him settle down.

“Mother, what happened to me? Why am I in the sick chambers?” Jon asks.  
“Sweet boy, you had the fever. We thought that the fever wouldn’t break. You were constantly hot even though you shivered at times. We have all been so worried about you,” she says while lying her hand on Jon’s.

“Even Robb?” Chuckling at her son’s question about his younger brother, she tells him about how the entire family along with the staff at Winterfell were worried for him. 

“Where is Father? Has he come home yet?” 

“No, my son. Your father isn’t back yet; he should be home soon.” Catelyn watches as Jon sighs when she says this. The children miss their father with each passing day; as does she. With her son being sick and the babe growing inside of her, she feels more emotional due to Ned’s absence. Oh, how Catelyn longs for her husband during times like this. She longs for his comfort and his touches. 

“When can I see the others?” he asks her. She smiles softly at him. 

“Soon, my sweet boy. Why don’t you get some rest? I will send for the Maester and your siblings after their lessons,” Catelyn tells her son. Jon starts to argue against getting more rest, but after a stern look from his mother, he knows that it is for the best. Catelyn watches as he settles back against the pillows and closes his eyes. Taking a breath of relief, the Lady of Winterfell exits her son’s chambers. 

As Catelyn walks away from Jon’s chambers, tears of joy are silently coming down her face. She whispers her thanks the Seven and to the Old Gods for returning her dragonwolf to her. Lady Catelyn walks down the corridors of Winterfell smiling as she searches for Maester Luwin. She eventually finds the maester in the rookery and tells him of Jon’s awakening. The maester, though surprised, excuses himself after handing a scroll to Catelyn to go attend to the young lordling.  
The contents of the scroll are enough to make Catelyn’s heart overflow with joy. Ned, her beloved husband, is finally returning to her and their ever-growing family. What Catelyn doesn’t know is that her husband is bringing Balon Greyjoy’s last surviving son to be their ward.  
_________________________________________ 

“Jon, put on your cloak. Sweet boy, we must be outside to welcome your father back home,” Jon’s mother says to him. Putting on his fur lined black cloak and taking his mother’s extended hand, Jon and his mother leave his chambers to gather his siblings.  
After wrestling Arya into her dress, the family were able to proceed to the courtyard to wait for the return of Lord Stark. The children lined up beside their lady mother according to their age. Jon is first, followed by Robb, and Sansa. Little Arya is standing next to her mother, holding her hand as they hear the sound of hooves hitting the ground in a rapid pace. The Lady Catelyn feels her nerves start to swell inside of her; she feels the way she did nine years ago at the end of Robbert’s Rebellion. Catelyn smiles as she hears the sounds of cheers as the North welcomes their liege back home. The children start to fidget in excitement as they hear the cheers grow; their father is almost back to them. It seems like a long time until Catelyn feels her breath leave her body. He’s here. Her Ned has finally returned to her. He looks good, yet he looks different. 

His eyes look tired, but they still hold the same affection for their family as Ned stares at them before he dismounts from his horse.  
Catelyn knows that she cannot rush to her husband a young maiden would do, so she is content to stand where she is until he reaches her. Ned takes quick strides to get to his family; he’s missed holding them in his arms. He stops at Catelyn first and gently raises her hand to his mouth. 

“My Lady,” he greets her. She smiles warmly at him. 

“Welcome back, my Lord. Winterfell and the North has missed you in your absence,” she says to him. 

“I am glad for it. I missed you all too much while I was away,” Ned says to her as he moves the next person. Jon stares up at his Lord Father with joy in knowing that he has returned. 

“Lord Father, you have returned. We are all glad,” Jon says. Ned places his hand on Jon’s shoulder. 

“You’ve grown,” he says. “You’ve both grown,” he continues as he then looks to Robb. Ned looks at Robb closely as his Tully blue eyes shine in adoration for his father. Gently placing a hand on Robb’s face, Ned moves along to the young Sansa. Sansa, despite being of the North, looks every inch a Tully. From her bright auburn hair shining in the sunlight, down to her blue eyes that mimics her mother’s. Sansa drops into a curtsy before her father. 

“Lord Father,” she greets. With a smile, Ned places a kiss on her hand as well, which causes the young Lady Sansa to giggle. As Ned walks back towards his wife, he hears Sansa’s giggle and makes him chuckle. Standing next to Catelyn holding her hand, is a two namesdays old Arya. 

“Arya, this is your father,” Catelyn says to the toddler. Arya looks at him with unsure eyes for a moment. Then the most unexpected thing happens, Arya launches herself towards her father’s legs. Laughing loudly, Ned picks the toddler up before settling her in his arms. Those surrounding them in the courtyard are filled with laughter at Arya’s antics. The laughter of the courtyard drowns out the sounds of hooves entering. No one has noticed until the courtyard of Winterfell has fallen silent. 

The smiles on the family of Winterfell fall and are replaced by looks of confusion. Who is this boy that has been brought into Winterfell? The boy looks to be in age of Jon and Robb, perhaps a couple of namedays older than the two brothers. The boy is a little taller than Robb, he has dark hair and gray eyes; he looks as if he could be of the North. This boy, whomever he is, has a long face like those of Stark blood, and a long, narrow, slightly crooked nose. Below his nose sits a pair of lips that are thin, but not too thin. He has eyebrows that have a high arch and long eyelashes. The boy has a look of arrogance about him, yet he wears a sly grin on his face. 

“This is Theon Greyjoy. He is to be our ward for the next few years,” the Lord of Winterfell states with an authoritative tone. Lady Catelyn looks at the boy, Theon, with a cold expression. The boy’s father is the reason that her Ned was forced to leave her because he decided to name himself King of the Iron Islands. Catelyn gets lost in her thoughts and she almost misses Ned asking her to have chambers prepared for their new ward. Her head snaps towards Ned’s direction. The look that is present in his eyes, is a look of begging. He is begging Catelyn to understand. She nods towards her husband in agreement with his command. 

“Come meet the children of House Stark, Lord Greyjoy. We can talk about you attending lessons with Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik at another time. Come forth,” Catelyn says to him. As he walks closer to her, Catelyn knows that she cannot blame the young boy for the actions of his father. If she blamed the child for the actions of the parents, then she would have never shown her sweet dragonwolf the love that she has; Catelyn fears that in another life, she would have despised Jon. Lady Catelyn decides in this moment to treat Theon Greyjoy as one of her own.

________________________________________

In the past three years since Theon has been a ward of Lord and Lady Stark, he has grown fond of them and their children. Robb and Jon are his best friends. The three boys are always causing mischief around the keep. One of their favourite things to do together is play pranks on the staff of Winterfell and Sansa. Theon and Robb had found a frog once and snuck it into the keep. They had planned on scaring Sansa, but once Jon learned of whom’s chambers the frog was to be placed in, he wanted no part in it. Theon didn’t understand why Jon would never help them with pranks on Sansa, but the young Kraken thinks that it has to do with Sansa being Jon’s favourite sibling. 

Theon watches as Sansa is animatedly talking to Jon about what she is making for him in her embroidery lessons. Theon watches as Jon looks only at Sansa as she speaks to him. Jon has a slight smile on his face as he watches Sansa speak. He asks Sansa when she would finish the piece of embroidery. 

“I shall have it finished after midday. You can come get it then. Actually, may I bring it to you? I am assuming you will still be here in the training yard,” she says to him. Jon’s eyes fall downcast. 

“I will be with Arya after midday. I promised her that I would play with her,” he says to her softly. The smile from Sansa’s face disappears as she hears her favourite brother speak these words. Before she can stop herself from saying them, the words are already out of her mouth.

“Why are you always spending time with Arya? You never spend time with me anymore,” she states. She doesn’t understand why Arya is keeping Jon from her, she was here first. 

“Sansa, I spend time with both of you,” Jon says.

“No you don’t,” Sansa retorts. “You are with Arya more than you’re with me. She always has your attention. It’s always Arya, it’s never me. You love her more than you love me,” she states while crying.

“Sansa, you can come with us. I hate knowing that I’ve made you feel as though I love Arya more than you. That’s far from the truth, I love you both the same,” Jon says as he pulls a crying Sansa into his arms “I promise to include you in everything from now on. Is that okay with you?” Sniffling, Sansa looks up at him. 

“I would like that.” 

____________________________________

The children ended up playing together in the Wolfswood after the midday meal. Before they left for the Wolfswood, Sansa had given Jon a black handkerchief with a grey direwolf on it. Jon thanked her for his gift by hugging her and kissing her on her forehead. The two children walked hand in hand to meet the rest of their siblings before they left to play in the Wolfswood. 

The Stark children and Theon were in an intense game of monsters and maidens when the rushed sounds of hooves came for them. They were needed back at the keep; the family has had an unexpected guest arrive in Winterfell. As they hurriedly grab all of their belongings that they took with them, they all begin to race back to the keep. During this race, Sansa is struggling to keep up with her brothers. No one notices when Sansa trips over a stick and hits her head on a rock. The last thing that Sansa sees is a figure running towards her before her world goes dark.


End file.
